Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain
by CallieMackMitchell1313
Summary: Many members of Glee club are going through harder and more desperate times than ever, and they need to overcome their fears and addictions with the help of their friends, and their enemies, and not to mention other past Glee members that graduated.
1. Chapter 1

Marley was walking down the hall heading to math class like every Tuesday until she was unpleasently interupted by Kitty, the cheerleader who was in Glee club like herself. Kitty Was also on her way to her first class of the day, math, When she saw Marley and started teasing her.  
"Hey Bigmakk? are you sharing clothes with your mother yet?" Kitty asked pushing Marley into the locker, Marley cried out in pain as her head hit the locker.

"Ugh this is why no one likes you, your own Father dosen't even love you, your such a baby you just cry for attention, so people will feel sorry for you, you are worthles and no one will ever want you so get over it". She walked away leaving Marley to think about what she just said holding back tears.

Kitty walked into the class room and flinched when the new teacher turned around, after writing Mr. Carter on the blackboard. This man whom was called her teacher was a farmiliar face that Kitty would have much rather forgotten, but never could because of the horable things he put her through as a young child, and all of the bad memories. Marley walkd into the class moments later with a sigh, realizing her enemy was in the same class with only two seats left. One in the front, and one beside her rival. Marley took the seat in the front of the small classroom beside the nasty, bulky math geek.

Kitty shrunk in her seat as he began teaching his class without acknowledging his former step daughter, Kitty. The man hid his true colors as he began teaching, until he asked a question and shot his finger at the off guard Kitty, Who was trying to ignore the class by phasing out. He again called her name until she snapped into reality and shrunk while slouching into her chair, but felt herself being pulled. She answered the question with an incorrect answer and the whole class laughed as she pitied herself.

When the class ended the teacher asked Kitty to stay after class and as if they were a chior the kids all said " ooooooooooooo". After all the others had left Kitty stayed seated as her ex-step dad approached her.  
"Well, well, you've grown a lot since I have seen you last" said the man who then smoothed the back of his hand against Kitty's soft cheek.  
She sat stiff as a statue as he carried on about how much he missed her, but not giving away his sins.  
"Are you excited to see me?" He asked Kitty returned his question with a "yes" shivering as she said it.  
"I thought so.." he said.  
He excused his shaking student and walked back to his desk and watched her leave with a smirk on his face.

Kitty walked out of the classroom with fear that remained in her soul since she was a little girl. She walked down the crowded hall alone, and afraid of what Mr. Carter would may do if she endured the course. She eventually concluded to return to class, because she realized that is she were to drop out, there would be a possibility that she may be kicked of the Cheerios.


	2. Any input would be appreciated!

Thank you everyone who has read our story! We would love some impute and ideas for the story.


	3. Chapter 2

Marley was on her way to Glee club, but was running a kind of late, but just assumed the others would understand her miss calculation in time, but when the handsome new math teacher, Mr. Carter, of hers pulled her over to ask her a few questions about how she was doing in other subjects in school, she was sure they would forgive her tardiness. Although she was a little confused of why he would be so interested in her personal life, she proudly bragged anyway, besides her gut feeling telling her to shut up and get to Glee.

The small chat of schoolwork between the two, began to fade into an interesting conversation she couldn't help but get into, of Marley's lifestyle, her mother, her past, her present, her future, and other important details about her, absolutely everything. She even got comfortable enough to talk about her father's passing.

She couldn't stop herself from talking and going on about anything the man wanted to know about her. He made her feel important, and priceless, instead of worthless and stupid. she yammered on and on until she saw a clock, and realized how late she was to Glee. by now she was about to be late to her next, and final class, but thought about how rude it would be to totally skip.

She told the teacher she was sorry but late for class, and had to go but would see him very soon. He insisted she stay, but let her leave after a few minutes of her spazzing about being so late.

She rushed into the room just when everyone else was hurrying out the door. puzzled Finn asked where she'd been, and why she missed the meeting. She assumed she might get in trouble if she the explained real truth, so she kept it very simple and only said she was talking and didn't see the time, knowing it was a long stretch of the truth. Finn wanted more details, and asked with his starring brown eyes, but she ignored him and his eyes, and explained if she didn't hurry up, she would probably be late for her next class too, so Finn dismissed her disappointedly, but still had concern for her, and wanted to know what was going on.

Marley had to dash and rush fast as possible to try to make it to her next class. She rushed in, but she was luckily barely early. She sat down in the row in front of the back to avoid getting called on, because she was so out of it by now, and totally recognized that she would probably space out during most of the boring ole class.

She started to wander off in space before the teacher came into the classroom, just as she assumed. Her mind took her into the whys of what the reason behind the mans curiosity was, and when would they speak again? Next time of class? Would they speak outside of class?

Mind-blown Marley, starred at the old female instructor and her short dyed red hair, that was facing the class. but she still couldn't concentrate on half of what she was saying, and she surely couldn't take in or observe it, so she stayed as if she was fine, yet continued thinking about everything she had told man, Mr. Carter until class ended.

On her way out of class, she remembered she needed a ride home from school on Friday, and wanted to ask Ryder if it was possible for him to pick her up, because Jake wouldn't be available.

She spotted Ryder across the hall, and walked up to him quickly to ask before she missed him and forgot all about it. when she reached him, he immediately directed his attention on her. She asked as fast as possible, so she could get outside to her moms car that would be out of town on Friday. He happily answered her with an of course, so she could go on her way.

Kitty knew she had to get out of that school before AI saw him again. What could she do, avoid him? she thought to herself, Or worse, what could he do to me, she whispered out loud, quietly in panic. She about reached the door outside, and relieved she was, until she felt a quick jerk on her wrist, fly up her arm, and realized her mouth was covered, and she could hardly breath, and she struggled, despite knowing it was her old step-father, Ben Carter.

He spun her around to face forward, and shoved her into the wall hard, causing her to bang her head hard into the wall, but still covered her mouth. He quietly spoke to the frightened to death teenager and said "I suggest you don't give me any trouble, or else you may not enjoy the consequences ".

He let her go, and when he did so, she flung herself forward to the floor and tried to catch her breath. He disappeared behind a corner, and she ran out the door before he could turn around and come back.


	4. Chapter 3

Tuesday had now passed and the excited Brittany woke up and squealed in happiness, because it was her cats tenth birthday. She jumped out of bed straight into her favorite pink fuzzy cat slippers, and secured them onto her feet. She smelled the air , for some odd reason, and squeaked out a "smells like a birthday!" into the practically vacant room with much delight.

She ran out of her hot pink bedroom like a child on Christmas morning excited to open their presents, and darted down the black spiral stair case, then through the totally green hallway, and made her way into the room that belonged to her beloved, ten year old cat.

She knocked on the door once, but soon the door flung open as she ran over to the obese cat laying on a huge lumpy, red, cat bed, that she bought him last year, for his ninth birthday. She picked up her felon pet, and held him up to her face and gave him a big kiss on his nose, and then carried him out of the room, into the living room. She set the cat on the miniature couch built in cat size, and skipped down the hall to the closet with the brown wooden door. She reached high to the top shelf, where she pulled a decent sized gift bag off, and made sure she had a tight grip before pulling it down to her view.

She made her way back into the spotless living room, and placed the polka dotted shiny bag in front of the hairy fat cat, with excitement beyond measure. She took the round object out of the bag slowly, for the fingerless creature, until the round object was exposed, reveling to be a leather, black, collar, with a diamond right in the middle of the front. The brainless animal stayed on the cat couch with little expression, while overjoyed Brittany almost choked him, trying to attach the two ends of the expensive gift around his chubby throat. She shrieked after accessorizing the poor thing, and remembered about the special breakfast in the cats birthday bowl, that Brittany bought him in honor of his first birthday.

She rushed into the kitchen and found the cupboard where which the dish was, and set it on the floor. She grabbed the cats favorite wet food out of the same exact cupboard, but a different shelf, and a plastic spoon out of the drawer beside the cupboard. While peeling the metallic lid off with the help of the pull tab, she slightly sliced her finger, but paid it no mind as she scooped the content out of the can into the fancy bowl.

She called her baby to go get his food but he didn't come so she took about 50 concerned steps to the living room to find him starting at the blank TV screen. She assumed he was maybe tired because she had interrupted his slumber earlier, so she turned back to the kitchen to make her own breakfast.

She first, got the half empty jug of milk out of the fridge, and then the regular sized box of cereal out of the cupboard. She placed both on the bar-like counter and went to get a spoon and a bowl. After returning, she poured the cereal to fill half her bowl, and when pouring the milk she overflowed it a little, but ignored her mess. Then she walked to the counter to get a huge scoop of sugar to pour in along with the rest. The bowl overflowed a lot after the sugar was added, but she still didn't mind as she gulped the food down as fast as she could.

After the scarfing down of food, she ran herself into the bathroom, after reaching into the fridge for her diet coke. She turned the sink on, grabbed her tooth brush and began singing happy birthday very loudly, while applying toothpaste to the brush. She did her usual brush, spit, rinse with her diet coke, and skipped back up to her room, to find her cheer wear, and put it on, then pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

She looked in the mirror, twirled around, and screamed "perfect", then heard a knock on the door. She rambled Down around the spiral stairs and opened the door to pleasantly see Sam, and she welcomed him with a huge hug. They weren't in a hurry, but they rushed out anyways.

He opened the passengers-side door of his blue car for Brittany. She was pleased about his gentleman-like behavior, and hopped inside. He ran to the other side and started up the engine. Just as he was pulling out, Brittany remembered, Tubbingtons may appreciate it if she returned him to his room.

She requested they go back in to put him to bed, and Sam agreed 100%. So they walked into the unlocked door, and scurried into the living room, where the cat lay.

Brittany leaned over to pick him up, but realized he wasn't breathing. She shrieked in horror, and yelled "Sam!" While tears poured out of her eyes, and suddenly she felt it coming, her asthma.

She grabbed her chest tightly. "Sa-a-aaa-ammmmm, h-e-hell-" she said, trying to breath, but could only gasp, and barely that. He turned from examining the dead cat, and saw her as she fell from upright to her knees, and he caught her before she hit the floor. He recognized the symptoms, and his eyes darted around the room for the inhaler, not noticing her reaching at her bag. She coughed, and wheezed, harder and harder, trying to scream to get his attention. He soon realized her trying to communicate, so he grabbed her purse, and Began going through it frantically. He eventually located the inhaler and put it in her hand, and sat her up best he could. She shoved it into her mouth, and let go of her chest to squeeze his arm hard. She drops the inhaler on the floor after a minute, and grabbed her chest again.

"It hurts!" she screamed in pain, gripping his arm tighter.

"It's gonna be ok, trust me, gorgeous. Follow my breathing" he says holding her closer to his chest, and rubs the hand holding her chest. She soon regained air into her body propperly. and they both starred into each others eyes for a moment, relaxing, at last.

She let her grip on his, now totally purple arm, up, and her mouth dropped of shock, because her secret was revealed. She begged him not to tell any of the others, and that the only soul that knew was Santana, though her pleading was unessasary, he swore he wouldn't none-the-less.

Her eyes lost focus on the young man, and turned to the cat. She sniffed, but couldn't hold back her tears for more than a short moment, and began to bawl shortly. Sam did his best to ease her suffering, but had a hard time trying to sooth her and reduce her tears, but he eventually got her calm.

Sam wrapped the departed cat in an old, raggedy towel, until Brittany insisted he at least wrap him in her old blanket she loved so much, and he did just that, in respect of her wishes. They soon found a box, that wasn't trashy what-so-ever, but wasn't too big either. Sam carefully stuffed the animal in, and they buried the beast in the backyard.

Sam decided that they should leave for school since they were already very late, and the horrified still Brittany sobbed for a little while, but agreed they should go.

They walked around the giant house, slowly and sadly, and walked up to the car where Sam, again, opened her for her, but this time she could have cared less. She slowly stepped into the car, still crying quietly. Sam waited til she was in comfortably until he shut the door. After he got into his own side he tried to get her calmed down but it was no use. He pulled out of the driveway, enduring his girlfriends whining, until they got to school.

When they arrived at the school, at almost eleven-forty, Sam suggested Brittany they should wait till class was over, and arrive on time to their next. Brittany didn't care, she just wanted her cat back, but yet she answered with OK. They waited in the car with the sound of the radio in the background until it was time to go in.

Later, while Sam was in his last class before glee, he noticed his male teacher staring at one of his student throughout the class. The student was sitting three seats in front of Sam, so he didn't see her face until the end of class. When class was dismissed, Sam realized this girl the teacher was staring at was Marley!

Sam was shocked at his discovery more-so when she didn't leave class right away. He asked to walk Marley to glee, with concern, but the teacher then claimed he needed to speak with her. Sam stayed standing in the door way, staring at the instructor. The man soon shot him an evil look and raised his voice to say "in private". Sam looked at Marley and she eyed him an "it's alright". Sam left the room after saying "see you in glee, Marley", hinting she ought walked down to glee club, but contemplated running back to get Marley.

He entered the room where the other participants of glee club sat, discussing their music, until Sam spoke up, and revealed Marley's secret to the now confused group.

When kitty heard, she felt her body start to fall, but caught herself before anyone could notice. She mentally panicked, but let no-one know.

"So, teachers have asked all of us to stay after class one time or another, right?" Said the annoyed Tina, wanting to pick up on the old discussion.

Sam explained still panicked, that he was acting peculiar as a teacher, and about how he snapped on him.

Jake was twice as nervous as Sam, until he could not take it any more. He stormed toward the door and opened it with inpatients, but almost ran into Marley on his way to find her.

Marley jumped back expecting the boy to run into her, but he didn't.

"What's going on Marley?" Jake asked, as he shut the door behind him.

Marley didn't know what to say, or how to explain about the harmless conversations, and words exchanged between the two. So she did what anyone would do.

"I'm falling math, and he's trying to find me a tutor, and I asked him not to tell." She said, in lie form.

Jake was relieved. He opened the door, in dismissal of the conversion, and acted as though nothing has happened.


End file.
